Learning to Love
by Always NaruIno
Summary: Lucy is tired. Tired of seven months of lying to her friends, family, everyone. All because Gray isn't ready to announce the relationship. But what he doesn't realize is that Lucy can't do it anymore. When Fairy Tail go to a unisex hotspring, what events will occur?When they are ready to announce it, is the public ready to hear it? -Graylu-
1. Cold

The clock is ticking. It bothers me. It reminds me that there isn't much time left. Second after second, time is running out. All we have are these last couple of seconds. I stare at the blank expression Gray wears as he's sitting across from me. Neither of us have touched our dinner for the past thirty minutes. They're cold. We're cold.

It feels as if we're frozen. We haven't spoken this whole time. No words. Gray hasn't looked up once. We haven't acknowledged one another. No smiles, jokes, greetings, nothing. Absolutely nothing. And that's because we both know what's coming up. Everything has been building up to this moment. All the arguments, all the fights. The pain. Lately I've felt too lonely even with Gray around me, just like I do right now. I can't take it anymore and he knows it.

I have to do it. And I have to do it now.

I feel my eyes sting. Through the silence I whisper, "Let's break up."

Without a moment's hesitance Gray shakes his head. "No."

I shut my eyes in an attempt to keep my tears back. My throat feels clogged and it's hard to swallow. "Gray we have no choice. I want to break up."

"And if I don't want to?" Gray asks. I open my eyelids to see a vein pop out of his neck. His hair is messy, as if he didn't bother to do it today. He looks worn out, just like me. He's tired and so am I. So what's the point in carrying on something pointless? "Please, Lucy, hold on. A little longer. Please."

My heads shakes violently refusing the offer. "You're not making this any easier. Gray nothing has changed in the past seven months. I thought we were stronger than this but obviously not."

"Lucy..." Gray starts but stops to find the right words. I wait patiently. He looks me directly in the eyes, freezing time. That's exactly what's happening. The world slows down but my heart is beating like crazy. It kind of feels unreal, as if I'm dreaming. But I know I'm not.

"Lucy I know you've been suffering because I won't allow you to tell our friends about us, but I'm not ready. You know that." Gray explains. He reaches a hand over the table to reach for my own. I allow him to grip it.

I feel dread swallow me whole. "When will you be ready, Gray? I'm sick of lying to our friends. You know I can't do this anymore!"

"But I want this to work! I want _us_ to work! Just a little bit of more time! Please Lucy..." Gray pleads one last time, his grip tightening around me hand. "Don't you trust me?"

I feel it now, the droplets of water falling down my cheeks. I stand from my seat. "Gray, it's real this time. This is the final meal."

I freeze once more when I see Gray's own eyes fill with water. I'm shocked to see them but it doesn't change my mind. It just hurts a lot more and all I really want to do is hide in a corner. I can't stand seeing him in pain. But all these months of lying, secrecy, _betrayal_. No amount of words can describe the guilt I feel for the deception we gave people. To see Juvia fawn over Gray and not even know he already had someone. She loves him so damn much and I betrayed her.

Gray stands from his seat, blocking my path. As he moves a tear streaks his cheek. I feel my lip quiver. "Gray no matter what I'm not going to-"

I'm interrupted by being roughly forced into him. I squirm at first out of shock but allow him this one last embrace. His left hand holds my head while his right is wrapped tightly around my waist. I feel a sob escape my lips. I don't want this to end, but what choice do I have? This path only leads us to heartbreak. Nothing would have ever changed. I'd still be lonely and he would still feel burdened.

"I know you say you're doing this for yourself but I know this is really about our friends." Gray says, his voice strong. "Because that's the kind of person you are. But to be honest Lucy... I don't care. I don't care about them or what they think. I don't care who gets upset or hurt. I just want to be with you."

"If you really didn't care then we wouldn't be in this position!" I nearly yell. Although my voice fails me, instead of sounding strong and steady it sounds weak and shaky. "We could expose our relationship and be happy! What will everyone do when they find out you and I have been in a relationship for this long?"

Gray just strokes my hair. That's not going to cut it. It may have been able to work a couple of months ago but not anymore. I'm tired. "I give up Gray. I'm sick and tired of everything."

I feel Gray tense. "You feel tired of me?"

"To be honest? Yes." I reply. "Please let me go now Gray."

Gray doesn't move for a while. I close my eyes, praying he doesn't hate me. Hell, I hate me. As soon as Gray's grip begins to loosen I make my escape. I don't give him a second glance as I exit the apartment for fear that I'll freeze again. I can't stand to see him sad. I wouldn't be able to do it.

I feel nothing as I hail a taxi. I don't feel anything as I enter the taxi and it heads home. I don't feel relief for escaping this relationship. I don't feel sad. I don't feel angry. I don't feel anything. That's because I'm afraid that if I allow myself to feel something this would all turn out to be a reality. It would have actually happened. And then I'd relive the moment over and over in my head, wondering where we went wrong, what could have changed, when it became like this, why it couldn't have been different and why of all people did it have to be _him_?

I pay the taxi driver and head inside my apartment. I lock the door behind me and lean against the cold door. Ahh, that's what I feel. Cold. Numb. Gray Fullbuster, what have you done to me?

* * *

Instead of laying in bed all day with ice cream and a bed filled with tears like I did last night, I thought better of it. I need to be at the guild otherwise people would wonder what is wrong. Even after the relationship is through I'm still lying to my friends. I sigh at the thought.

I stare long and hard at the mirror. A lot of makeup covered the tear stains and puffy eyes. My outfit is casual. All in all I don't quite look like a post breakup wreck. I practice a smile and feel contentment as I head out. The guild isn't very far away from my house so it only takes ten minutes walking.

I pass by the store shops. Valentine's day gifts and chocolate were still for sale. Couples roamed the streets every direction you turned. Even if Gray and I would have stayed together, we would have never walked the streets together. I try to keep my head down and ignore all the couples, chocolate and flowers surrounding me.

I finally reach the guild and enter to find things mostly regular. The only difference I notice is the silent Gray. Natsu continues to insult him but Gray completely ignores him, his eyes fixed on the doorway. On me. I suddenly feel choked up again, and a little trapped. If I don't escape I'll break down right in front of the whole guild.

"Lucy!" Mirajane waves me over to where all the women sit. I divert my attention to them, ignoring the feeling of Gray's eyes on me. I give the girls my happiest grin as I head over. Mira doesn't look convinced. "Is something bothering you? You seemed out of it when you walked in."

"Of course! I was just-" I pause to think of a good excuse. I'm not a good liar. The longer I wait the more suspicious the girls are. I feel sweat bead on my forehead. "I just have a headache so I had to take a moment to rest my head. I hope you weren't too worried."

Mira nods, although I'm sure she doesn't buy such a petty excuse. She motions for me to take a seat next to Lisanna and Cana.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" I ask, joining the conversation.

Cana jumps from her seat excitedly, all the while knocking over her cup of beer. "We're planning a trip!"

"Beer in the morning Cana? Really?" Levy asks, shaking her head.

Cana glares at her. "Shut up."

"A trip?" I ask. The girls nod their heads. Erza pulls out a pamphlet and hands it over to me. I take a look at the front page. It has a picture of a hot spring and says it's a major deal. I flip it open. "When are you guys planning on going?"

"Well, all of us are going this weekend. Including you!" Lisanna says happily.

I raise my brows. "Oh really? You guys want me to tag along?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Juvia asks as if I just asked if water was a liquid. "Of course we do."

Levy wiggles her eyebrows. "And we're planning on inviting a few of the boys."

"What?!" I cover my mouth, holding back a gasp. A men and women's trip to the hot springs? What kind of indecent trip is this? I stare at each of their guilty faces. "What the heck are you guys planning? This sounds like a very set up trip."

"Lucy, it's not like that." Erza says sternly. "We could all use a little rest and I thought inviting the boys would be a good idea. They could enjoy it as much as we do. Plus we're all family so there isn't anything wrong with it."

I let my mouth hang open. I shake my head, pushing away the bad images filtering my brain. "I'm not so sure I want to go."

All the girls begin to protest, looks of disappointment passing from one girl to another. "Oh come on Lucy! It will be so much fun!"

I squirm in my seat, swallowing nervously. "Well I'll go... But I don't want to be part of anything bad! Do you understand?"

Juvia scoffs. "Those kinds of things weren't in our minds anyway."

"So who are the boys you're inviting?" I ask, looking over the pamphlet once more.

Erza pulls out a list. "Natsu, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray."

I cringe at the last name. Hopefully no one notices. I try to act nonchalant. It's okay Lucy, it's not for certain that he'll say yes. Right. He'll realize I'm going and he'll try his best to avoid me as much as possible. That's exactly what will happen. Hopefully. I can't skip the trip but he can. So please Gray...

"Alright Lisanna, Juvia, you two invite Natsu. Cana invite Elfman. Mira invite Laxus. Levy invite Gajeel. Lucy, you and I will invite Gray." Erza instructs.

"But-" Juvia and I both start to complain.

Erza holds up a hand. "No complaints!"

Juvia and I zip our lips. Both of us take a glance over our shoulder at the ice mage at the other end of the guild. He twirls a wine glass in one hand as he leans against the wall. He seems to be staring into space, not even paying any attention to Natsu.

While Juvia may be thinking of how dreamy he looks, I can see the pain. I shut my eyes and focus back on the girls. My heart beats faster as Erza orders us to head off and go invite. I follow Erza slowly, wondering how bad this trip will be.

I watch Levy ask Gajeel, Mira ask Laxus, Lisanna ask Natsu, Cana invite Elfman and all the boys say yes.

Before I know it, Erza and I are standing in front of Gray. He turns his attention to us. Well, Erza. Erza just gets straight to the point. "Gray, all of us girls are planning a trip to the hot springs for this weekend. Do you want to join us along with Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Elfman?"

Gray's eyebrow raises and he looks over at me. I immediately look down. I hear his smooth voice ask, "Are all of you going?"

Erza elbows Gray playfully while wiggling her brows. "Wanna know if Juvia is coming? Well yeah, she is. So are all of us."

I look up to see a smirk cross Gray's lips. I can tell what's going to happen but there isn't anything I can do to stop it. Gray grins at Erza and nods. "Of course I can make it!"

"Great!" Erza turns around, leaving me behind.

Gray and I stand in silence. I almost open my mouth to speak but end up missing my chance as Gray pushes himself off the wall. He moves past me, patting my back before walking away. I can't help feeling like he just abandoned me. I just turn to stare at his retreating figure. Hopefully the trip won't tarnish our relationship even more than it already has been.

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow, I am crazy. I know it may not be very good but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!_

_This fic may turn M later, but for now it's friendly. xD _

_I may add in a few curses here and there because, well, just because. So if you aren't comfortable with that you can click the back button anytime! (Although I'd appreciate it if you stayed!)_

_Favourite, Follow and review! Thank you!_


	2. Here We Go Again

"Yeah! Let's go!" Natsu exclaims, pumping a fist in the air to show his excitement.

"Natsu calm down." Erza orders, although she can't suppress her own smile.

We had just gotten off our train. Now we have to walk by foot a mile or two to get to the resort. Everyone is excited, there was no denying it. I'm even excited, even though Gray is standing about ten feet away from me. I can feel his presence, his eyes glued to my back. I feel a trickle of sweat run down my forehead. It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable, just nervous.

"I'm so excited!" Levy says by my side. She claps her hands in front of her and stares up at the sky. "I haven't been to a hot spring in a very long time."

"This is my first." Lisanna says from behind.

"I can't wait! Hot springs always serve the best booze." Cana says with a smirk.

"Hey Cana, ease up on the beer will you?" Gray suggests from the back. I feel myself shiver.

Cana turns to glare at the witty guy. "Don't even start with me Gray."

I smile and roll my eyes. Even in the current situation I'm in, I'm so glad to have my friends with me. It's refreshing to know I have people around me who can make me happy no matter what. A sigh escapes my lips. No matter what, I want to make the best of this trip.

Erza, who is leading the pack, takes a look over her shoulder. "We're getting near. But Gray keep your pants on, we still have about half a mile to go."

Cana snickers, along with the rest of the group. Gray just scowls. "Not funny."

"On the contrary, I find it quite funny." Laxus says.

"For once, I agree with you." Gajeel states in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Same here!" Natsu adds.

Cana smirks at Gray. "Payback is a b-"

"Language." Mira interrupts.

"Lighten up, Mira." Juvia says. Mira looks confused but shrugs. Cana gives Juvia a high-five. I roll my eyes to see the odd interaction.

Erza glares at each and every one of us. "One more negative word and I'll kick you all the way back to the guild where you will land right on your ass, fracturing your butt bones and never being able to sit. Understand?"

Everyone looks at one another, surprised by her sudden outburst. She may be very on edge since she too, like the rest of us, wants this to be a great trip. Not to mention she's always known to be a born leader so she must feel some responsibility to us. I smile at the thought, responding to Erza's question. "Understood."

"I can see it!" Natsu exclaims. He begins to run to get there but is stopped by Erza.

"Natsu! We're here as a group! If you don't agree than you can head back on your own." Erza says sternly. I laugh at Natsu's reaction. He just pouts and heads to the back of the pack with Lisanna who tries to comfort him. I watch them head to the back and regret doing so as my eyes land on Gray's. I quickly turn my head around.

"Hm? Something wrong Lucy?" Mira asks from beside me.

"Huh? Of course not, Mira!" I say a bit too fast. I feel like slapping myself from the embarrassment.

Mira is about to point out my behaviour when Erza announces, "Welcome to Everlue Hot Springs!"

All of us look at the large building. For a moment we all just admire it, before Natsu sprints inside, the rest of the boys following. I shake my head as I calmly make my way in with the girls. As we walk in Erza walks to the front desk, signing us in. Mira and I walk to the waiting area. Cana and Juvia headed to the bar, Levy accompanied Erza and Lisanna watched the guys out of boredom.

"Lucy I know there's something bothering you." Mira says. I just sigh. "It's painfully obvious. Well, for me anyway."

"Mira I know you're looking out for me, and I appreciate it, but this really isn't a big deal at all. I'll get over it in a matter of seconds." I say with determination. "Besides, I want to enjoy this trip, so no matter what, let's just ignore anything negative, alright?"

Mira looks hesitant but nods. She always knows how to be understanding of others' feelings. I give her a large, sincere grin to put her mind at ease. She returns a smile of her own.

"What are you two talking about?" Gray asks. He stands close, too close. I feel goosebumps raise on my arms. I hadn't noticed his arrival. He turns his attention from Mira to me, back to Mira. I must say he is a good actor.

Mira just shakes her head with a smile. "Nothing too important. Have you eaten yet Gray?"

As if on cue I feel my stomach protest in hunger. Gray just smiles at Mira. "Not yet."

"Hey, why don't we all have dinner before hitting one of those hot springs?" Mira suggests.

Gray nods. "Yeah! That's a wonderful idea!"

Mira smiles wide. "I'll go tell everyone!"

Mira rushes off and I silently plead for her to come back. I haven't spoken a word to Gray yet. I'm not sure whether or not to leave, look up, say something or what? What are you supposed to do when you're alone with your ex? I don't think I'll ever feel more awkward.

Gray let's out a cough. "We should at least pretend we know each other. People are getting suspicious."

I look up and nod. "Gray let's just forget everything for the next couple of days. I don't want to ruin this trip for myself or you or our friends."

"Understood." Gray says. "See you around, then?"

I nod. Gray walks off. I flop onto one of the chairs that sit against the wall. A sense of relief rushes through me. At least now I can be comfortable around him. Maybe soon things will go back to normal, back to before Gray and I started dating.

* * *

"Lucy hurry up!" Levy orders, rushing to grab me. "I'm starving and everyone's waiting for you!"

"Oh, sorry!" I jump from my seat, following Levy. Have I been sitting her for that long? "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Gray and Mira both said they last saw you there. Now hurry!" We head up a flight of stairs to the 12th floor. By the time we reach it I feel my legs ache. Man I'm dying to head to the hot springs after this. First we sat on a train for a couple of hours, walked a couple of miles and now a flight of stairs. My legs are dying.

"It's just down here." Levy says, leading the way through the halls. As we turn to the left we're greeted with delicious smells entering our nostrils. I feel my stomach growl and my mouth water. In front of us is the hotel restaurant. What kind of restaurant is on the 12th floor, really?

Levy rushes in, moving past a maze of tables and makes it to the family booth where our friends sit. Levy takes a seat next to Erza. "Finally found her."

"Lucy why don't you take a seat next to Gray?" Erza asks. Gray moves over to make room. He sends me a friendly smile. I nod, taking a seat. I see Juvia eye us but return to her conversation with Lisanna.

"So, how is the trip so far?" Gray asks.

I look up at him and shrug. "Well it hasn't started yet. But so far, my legs are dead. I'm just waiting until I can sink myself into one of those springs!"

Gray chuckles. "Same here."

A waiter walks over to take our order. He tells us our food will only take a few minutes. Hah, yeah right! But it would be rude to voice my opinion. I choose to instead take a sip from my water, filled with ice cubes and lemon slices. I quickly become addicting, taking a sip every so often. I listen to peoples conversations, including Gray and Natsu's bickering here and there. They never learn, do they?

I lift my glass to my mouth and am surprised to realize it's empty. There aren't anymore ice cubes or lemon slices either. I feel a sudden blush and set the cup down. A few seconds later I see Gray shift his arm to move his glass over. I take a look at him and he motions to switch glasses. I do as I'm told.

I take the empty cup in my hand and pass it under the table next to me to Gray. When Gray grabs the cup our fingers brush before he pulls the cup out of my hands. I reach on top of the table, bringing Gray's full cup of water to my lips. I feel the citrus liquid slide in my mouth and grin. Mission success. I place the cup down next to my plate.

An object pokes my side. I look down underneath the table to see Gray's hand sticking out. I slap it gently in a high-five. Gray grins and continues his conversation with Erza. I look around the table and am pleased to see everyone lost in their own conversation. I decide to start up one with Levy, who was having a hard time keeping a conversation going with Gajeel.

Suddenly a couple of waiters walk out with all of our orders. The whole table lightens up in excitement, myself included. I can't help but stare as they place my rice in front of me. Sushi is placed in the center of the booth, along with other side dishes I don't pay much attention to.

I dig in. As much as I can, anyway. It seems the water has taken up most of my stomach space. Speaking about the water...

"Hey, excuse me, where is the restroom?" I ask one of the waitresses.

"It's just outside of the restaurant. It's on the east end of the floor. It should be very easy to find." She responds with a smile before retreating to the back room. I thank her quickly and push my chair back, excusing myself. I rush out of the restaurant, walking straight down the hall. I see the restroom sign and enter, finding an immediate stall. When I'm finished I check my appearance in the mirror.

I do some touch-ups, fix my hair, rub off running make-up and pull down my shirt. Is this presentable enough for Gray? God dammit why am I worrying about what he cares about? It's not like we're in a relationship anymore. Damn, I should really head back before they start wondering what happened to me. Or worse, think I'm taking a dump!

I nearly run out the door and into the restaurant. I see everyone continuing to talk and eat. I slip into my seat. Gray looks over and nods at me. I smile in greeting. Gosh we're acting just like we did when we were together! This shouldn't be happening. I should have made an entrance, that would have been better. I look at the half empty glass in front of me and take more sips. My appetite is lost but my thirst remains.

"Alright everyone! So this is how the rooms will be separated!The guys are on the sixth floor and the girls are on the seventh. For the girls roommates: Juvia and Lisanna, Mira and I, Levy and Lucy, Cana will have her own room. Plus I don't believe anyone wants to room with her when she's drunk out of her mind. No offense."

Cana shrugs with a smirk. "None taken."

"The guys will be split Gajeel and Natsu, Laxus and Elfman and Gray with his own room." Erza continues.

"Yes!" Gray exclaims.

Natsu glares at Gray, a hint of jealousy mixed within his stare. "Dude, the guy is going to bring multiple girls into his bed!"

"Aren't we all?" Laxus asks.

"Laxus!" Mira says angrily, a pulse in her neck throbs. Laxus holds his arms up in defense. He doesn't seem intimidated but he gets the message.

"Why don't we go check out our rooms before heading to the hot springs?" Juvia suggests. Everyone agrees.

Erza takes a look at her paper again. "Okay, women on seventh floor, men on sixth."

"Understood!" We reply before running out the restaurant.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gajeel asks, last one still in the restaurant. "What about the bill?"

"Sir-" The waiter says, placing a bill on the table.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Levy and I giggle as we make our way to our room. I don't know about anyone else but I'm pleased with my roommate. This trip may end up being amazing after all.

* * *

**A/N:** _If you guys notice any mistakes or OOC-ness I'm sorry! _

_Reviews give you cookies ;) nom nom nom_


	3. Hot Spring

"Whoa!" Is the only thing Levy and I both say when we walk into our shared room. It's large! The view is great, the beds are humongous, the fridge is stacked, it's polished to perfection, and the bathtub looks like a slice of heaven. I just want to jump right in! But then, there wouldn't be a point to the hot springs so I decide against it.

"Lu-chan grab your swimsuit, we should head down." Levy instructs, already twirling hers around her finger.

"Swimsuit? I thought the whole point of a hot spring was to be naked?" I question.

Levy gives me a dirty grin. "Are you saying you didn't bring one? You'll have to go in there naked? With the guys?"

I reach into my bag and pull out my blue swimsuit. "Mira prepared me for this, but I honestly don't understand."

"Uhm, hello? Co-Ed hot spring? I'm not entering anywhere where there are naked men and women together, possibly trying to make a move on another person." Levy says with a shiver. "And weren't you the one who said_ we_ were being indecent? What happened to that?"

I feel a blush form. "It's not like that, I was just wondering..."

Levy giggles. "Whatever Lu-chan. Let's get going, alright?"

I follow Levy out of our room. The other girls seem to be waiting, other than Cana. "Where's Cana?" I ask, looking up and down the hall.

"Look at all this beer!" Cana exclaims, exiting her room with five bottles of beer. All of us just shake our heads at the scene. Cana doesn't seem to notice our disapproval. Rather, she chooses to ignore it. "This isn't even half of it! Hey, do you guys think I could borrow some of yours in case mine runs out?"

"No Cana." Lisanna replies. "The faster you run out the better."

Cana grins. "Then I guess I should make the most of it while I have it."

She opens up one of the five bottles and chugs it as we all walk towards the elevator. Erza presses the down button. The hot springs are in the back of the resort, I remember reading that from the pamphlet. There are a total of ten hot springs, and we're entering lucky number one.

As we head to the doors Erza's arm pops to the side, motioning for us to stop. "Washrooms are to the left. We can change in there before we head out."

We all nod in agreement. Erza leads us to the washroom. Cana pokes my side. "Nervous?"

I scoff. "Not likely. I just don't want to freeze my buns off walking to the first hot spring in just my swimsuit."

Cana laughs. "Lucy it's the first spring! It's like two feet away from the doors!"

I feel my face darken. "But still..."

We're interrupted a loud crash from the boys' washroom. And of course we hear Natsu's voice, which means the rest of them are in there. Erza marches to the entrance, slamming on the door. "You guys better behave or I'll skin you!"

"Alive." Juvia adds. Erza nods at the final touch.

Suddenly it goes quiet. I just shake my head and laugh. Levy and I enter the women's washroom, followed by the rest. The washroom is large, with a change area. There are lockers to place your belongings in also, fixed with numbers. I choose one of the lockers to place my clothes into. I begin to undress, changing into my swimsuit. I ignore Cana's perverted comments. Erza just laughs and joins in with her.

Mira shakes her head, Juvia is only amused with the comments that include Gray, Levy and Lisanna turn different shades of pink and red. I can't help but laugh at the scene. I finish putting on my swimsuit and placing my clothes in the locker.

"Grab a towel everyone!" Erza commands, taking a neatly folded towel from one of the shelves. She wraps it around her body and heads out. We follow suit. As we walk out I see the completely obvious sign that read 1 and heard Cana's snicker. Oh shut up Cana.

"Finally!" Natsu complains. "Hurry up and get in. This isn't any fun yet."

One by one the girls pull off their towels. Some reluctant like Levy, but others confidently like Erza. They all step in and leave me standing out. Everyone's attention is turned to me. I look at Gray's expectant gaze. He sits on the other end of the spring.

"What are you waiting for?" Cana asks.

I gulp a lump in my throat. I slowly pull off my towel and drop it. I look up to see a smirk on Gray's face. I wish I didn't see it. I feel my face turn a deep deep shade of red. I take a couple of steps into the water. With the steam it should help conceal my body. I sit to get further and further into it, already feeling my aching muscles relax.

I almost dip my entire body into the water, but end up only entering chin length. I shut my eyes and take deep breaths. I lean my head back and let out a little gasp. Gajeel who sits next to me laughs. "Keep the noises for the bed there, Lucy."

I feel my face flush. Everyone starts laughing. I glare at Gajeel and keep my mouth shut. Although I seem anger, I'm trying really hard to cover my embarrassment. Gosh, these stupid boys! I knew we shouldn't have invited them.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Natsu says. Before anyone can ask what his brilliant idea is, he splashes the hot water at Lisanna. She shrieks and glares at him, splashing back.

Suddenly Erza joins in, laughing wickedly. I shriek and run to Levy. We hold onto each other to keep from being splashed in the face. Suddenly all goes still. Levy and I unravel only to be greeted with splashes from everyone. I shriek, trying to cough out the water that entered my lungs.

"Natsu!" I shout out, sending a big wave in his direction. He ducks and the water hits Gray instead. I hold a hand to my mouth, hoping he doesn't get mad. "I'm sorry Gray, I was just-"

I'm interrupted by another splash. Gray laughs and we continue splashing each other. I shut my eyes to keep the steaming water out of them. When I open them I see Gray standing directly in front of me. My eyes widen as he pins me against the corner of the spring. He stands so close I can smell his minty breath. I feel a sudden urge to run my hand through his wet hair but suppress it. A blush spreads across my cheeks. He just gives me a friendly smile before turning to the others.

"Okay, that's enough splashing." Gray says. The others stop too and look over at Gray.

"I wasn't finished yet." Natsu protests, sending a wave at Gray. This starts the whole thing up again.

I stay in the corner, covering my red cheeks. What was that? Why was he so close? I feel my head spinning. I barely notice Mira coming up to me. "Lucy, are you alright? Your cheeks are very red."

"Yeah! It's just the steam." I assure. "And the hot water that kept being splashed in my face. But I'll be fine."

Mira nods. "Tell me if you're not feeling well, alright? I can take you out whenever you want."

"No, Mira, you stay. I think I might head off to bed now. The hot spring is great, but I'm so tired from everything." I explain. Mira looks skeptical but I just shake off her worries. "Let the others know I'm leaving, alright? And don't worry about me."

"Okay... Don't get lost! Erza will chop off my head if she finds out I let you leave and something happened." Mira warns.

I laugh. "Of course."

I step out of the spring, instantly feeling cooled down. I pick up my discarded towel and wrap it around my body. I quickly make my way inside, rushing to the washroom. My feet slap against the hard wood flooring. I find my locker and begin drying myself. I switch out of my swimsuit and back into my previous attire. My hair hangs loose down my back, soaking my shirt. Dammit I really should have brought my brush.

I put my wet hair up with the towel and walk out of the change room feeling fresh but at the same time exhausted. I make my way up the stairs. I pass by the sixth floor and smile. The boys' floor. A sudden thought runs through me. The boys are all still in the hot spring, and will most likely stay there for quite some time, meaning their rooms are completely empty...

A wicked grin graces my face. I pull the door open and head down the hall. I remember Erza saying Gray's room was room number 617, and the others were on either side of it, so 616 and 618. I see 618 first and pick at its lock. I enter with ease.

One look at its state and I shut the door again. Natsu and Gajeel's room, it has to be. Why else would it be so damn dirty already? I shake my head. Those two would never learn. I move on to 617. I hesitate in front of the door. Maybe I should save this one for last.

I tiptoe over to 616 and pick the lock. Once again I shut it immediately. The amount of cologne in there is too much to handle! Almost makes you wish it was perfume instead. Stupid boys are probably trying to impress chicks into thinking they're manly. I shake my head once more and move back to 617.

This time I take my time picking the lock. When the door clicks in, I'm surprised-and very pleased-to find it clean and smelling fresh. The only problem is it's freezing! I quickly enter and shut the door behind me. I lock it and quickly head over to the thermostat. Gray must have forgot to turn it on. I flick the switch and turn it up to a reasonable degree.

I explore the room. Although it looks exactly like mine, it also has a different feel to it. A feel that reminded you of Gray. I shake my head and enter his bed room. I'm surprised to find his bed covered with plenty of pillows. I decided to try it out. It wouldn't hurt anybody. I lay down and sigh at the comfort.

"What are you doing here?" I nearly jump out of my skin at the question. Instead I shriek and jump into a sitting position. Gray stands at the doorway, shocked and confused.

"Gray, I can explain-" Oh no I can't. What am I supposed to say? What would anyone say when their ex finds them laying in their bed? Is there even an explanation for that? Oh yeah Gray, I was just going through all of the guys' rooms and just felt like trying out your bed. No big deal, happens everyday you know!

I sigh, trying to turn my face shade down to regular colour. "Look, I'm so sorr-"

Gray rushes over and places a hand over my mouth. I freeze but realize quickly why he stopped me. A pounding on the door is heard, followed by the voice of Natsu. Gray motions for me to hide within the pillows, to which I comply as fast as possible. If being caught by Gray is bad, being caught by the others is worse!

Gray throws a blanket over the pillows I hid under. He calls out to Natsu as he runs to the washroom, flushing the toilet. From there he yells angrily at him for disturbing him in the washroom. I can tell he opens the door because the Natsu's voice is now in ear shot.

"Why don't I just hang around here?" Natsu asks.

"Dude, you have your own room for a reason. Use it." Gray says with a hiss.

Natsu groans and punches the wall. "That damn Gajeel has Levy over and I don't wanna be around their make out session."

"Ew!" Gray shouts. I feel my jaw hang open. Levy better explain herself. "That's nasty. But quite frankly, I don't really care. Now please exit my room before I call for Erza."

"Fine, fine. But do you know where Lucy is? Lisanna asked me about her because apparently she wasn't in her room." Natsu says. I feel my heart pounding against my chest at the mention of my name. I'm dead. I'm so dead. My reputation, my friendships, everything!

"Nope. She's probably in the washroom again." Gray suggests. I feel relief but embarrassment also. Why with that excuse? Now it makes it seem as if I have a bladder problem!

"That girl and her bladder." Natsu says, speaking my thoughts. I feel my cheeks heat up when Gray laughs and agrees. "Well I guess I'll just go grab a bite to eat again."

I hear them say goodbye and the door shut. I push the pillows off me and wait for Gray to enter the bedroom. When he does I puff out my cheeks. "Really? Washroom? Why do you have to make this ten times more embarrassing?"

Gray shrugs. "Hey, I'm not the one sneaking into others rooms and laying on their beds."

I shut my mouth. Gray smirks. "Say, Lucy, where you thinking about me when you were laying here?"

I shriek into a pillow. "No! Gray! Sicko! I'm out of here!"

I jump off the bed and march my way to the door, only to be blocked by Gray. His expression has turned serious. I feel a shiver run down my spine. He must be pissed off. But instead of yelling at me about privacy, he says, "Meet me back here in an hour."

I feel dumbfounded. "What? Why?"

A sudden feeling of fear rushes through me. But it's soon dismissed. This is Gray, he wouldn't lay a finger on me. Gray just moves out of my way. "I think we both agree we need to talk. Now that we're both cool headed and are able to think clearly, let's have a proper discussion about our relationship."

I contemplate the idea. "Why not just talk now then?"

"It's too suspicious. The girls must be wondering where you are. Get them off your back and meet me back here when they're asleep." Gray instructs.

I nod. "Fine. I'll see you in an hour."

"In an hour." Gray repeats, opening the front door for me. I head out with a new mission in place. I take a deep breath. I can do this.

* * *

**A/N:** _I just had to feed you guys a bit of eye-candy ;) This was the main reason why Gray had his own room, haha. Anyway, leave a review! And stay tuned for next weeks chapter!_


	4. Speak

It's only until I reach the the seventh floor that I realize I still have a towel on my head. Oh gosh what's wrong with me. I open the door to the floor and find Erza and Mira pacing the halls. I approach them casually, which catches their attention.

"Where the hell have you been?" Erza demands. Mira rushes to me, checking me over to see if there has been any damage. When she finds that I'm in one piece, she slaps my arm. I look up at her glare that says, _I told you to be careful dammit._

"Sorry guys, I really, _really_ had to use the washroom. And I was so close to reaching the seventh floor but I just couldn't hold it so I went to the sixth floor and used the washrooms there." I lie. I see the two girls look at me in wonder. "What?"

"Honey, are you feeling alright? Are you sick?" Mira asked.

"Do we need to leave? Because I can get everyone to pack up right now." Erza says.

"What? No, no, no! I'm not sick! Trust me! What makes you think that?" I ask.

Mira wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Honey you said you had a headache, then your face was all red and not to mention the numerous amount of times you keep going to the washroom. It's started to concern us."

I laugh. Think Lucy, think. A lie quickly and easily escapes my lips. "Guys! I'm on my period! That's why I had to use the washroom so many times. And you guys know how bad headaches can be when you're on your time of the month. I'm just glad I haven't experienced any cramps yet."

Erza and Mira both sigh in relief. "Thank goodness. Well have a good nights rest. And next time, let us know beforehand so we don't worry so much, alright?"

I nod and enter my room, waving and saying goodnight. I close the door and crawl into my bed and wait silently for the right moment. After what feels like ten minutes I hear the door creak open. I slit my eyes open to see Levy tiptoeing back to her bed. She giggles as she slips to the bed.

I roll my eyes before shutting them. Levy will have to explain herself tomorrow. Ten minutes later Levy final stops fangirling and falls asleep. I can tell because her rapid breathing and silent shrieks of joy ended and her breathing toned down to a steady pace. I sigh and stare up at the ceiling.

No thoughts cross my mind, I just stare at emptiness. When I finally feel like I should go, I check the clock. It's 1:12. I slowly get out of bed and make sure not to make any noise as I leave the room. I'm moving at snail pace. As I open and shut the door to Levy and I's shared suite I hold my breath and pray the door won't creak.

When I'm safely in the hall I let out a long breath and make my way to the stairs. I hear voices coming up the stairs and quickly stand still against the wall on the other side of the stairs. I wait for them to pass and when they do I run down the stairs carefully. Dammit Gray better be awake or I'll drown him in hot water.

I slip into the sixth floor and make my way immediately to room 617. I just stand there for about two seconds. What am I supposed to do? Call out his name? The guys will all hear it and know I came to visit Gray in the middle of the night. I can't knock because it would be too loud in this emptiness. I have an urge to just turn around and just leave but I don't want to do that without answers, especially after the adventure I just had.

Suddenly the door opens and Gray stares down at me. I sigh in relief. Before I can say a word he grabs my wrist lightly and pulls me inside in a flash. I lean against the wall and stare at our hands. As soon as Gray shuts the door he pulls his hand away from mine and crosses his arms.

"So, wanna start off with why you were in my room earlier?" He asks.

I feel my face heat up. "I was just curious... And don't get so cocky, I tried going to the other guys' rooms too, but Natsu and Gajeel are too messy and Laxus and Elfman wear too much cologne. Trust me, I was just exploring."

"Hmm. How will Erza feel knowing this information?" Gray taps his chin. I shoot him a glare. A devious grin spreads across his face. "Better yet, what would the whole guild think? Lucy Heartfilia voluntarily entered a man's room and laid on his bed without his consent! It'll be all over the magazine covers!"

"Not funny."

Gray pouts. "Oh come on, I thought it was pretty funny."

"Why did you even want me to come down here? Do you not realize if I get caught, the situation would be even worse?" I ask. "Erza would kill me!"

"Lucy relax." Gray says lightheartedly. "I'm not telling anyone. What we need to talk about is important."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"Us." Gray says. He gives it a moment to sink in before he continues. "I want us to be together again."

I sigh. "Gray... We broke up for a reason."

"I know! But eventually and gradually, that reason can be conquered!" Gray says. He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Look, I know you're still really upset, and I understand. I'll give you all the time you need, but no matter what I won't let you slip away from me."

I look into his dark eyes and feel my heart beating quickly. And is that a little hope I feel? I immediately crush it. I push Gray's hands off my shoulders. "I don't want to try this until you are ready to tell everyone about us, you know that! And since you don't want to do that, then I can't be with you. It's a struggle coming up for excuses all the time. I'm a terrible liar and yet I've been lying for months to my closest friends!"

"Then how about we set a date? I can take the time to prepare myself."

"Gray! You're not listening!" I nearly shout. I lower my voice. "I want you to be ready right now. And since you're not then we can't be together. I _don't want_ to be with you."

"That's not true. You suck at lying."

I roll my eyes and reach for the door handle. "Whatever Gray, I'm done talking about this. We can be friends, for everyone else's sake. But I don't want to hear anymore about getting back together."

Before he can reply I open the door and run out. A strong feeling grows inside me and a voice is telling me to run away. Run away before I change my mind. My heart aches as I step up the stairs. I grip the rails and pause on the fifth stair. I feel a war go on in my head but without anymore thinking, my body decides to turn back around.

I march down the hall to room 617. I keep telling myself to go back, I need to be anywhere but Gray's room, but I'm already standing in the open doorway. He's already staring at me. There isn't a return now. I don't even know why I came back, I just knew I had to.

We stand there silently. I feel tears well up in my eyes and my knees weaken. Gray takes long strides over and wraps an arm around me, pulling me in and closing the door behind me. I feel my own arms wrap around his well toned back. He smells the exact same. A bit of pine but also some kind of fresh scent. I burrow my face in his neck and let my tears fall.

"Gray I-" I try to speak but a lump in my throat stops me. I can't speak the words I want to. I can't ask him the questions I want to. I don't know what I even want to say yet, there's too many. Instead of waiting for a reply Gray just strokes my hair soothingly. I can't bring myself to push him away. Not anymore. I'm not strong enough to say no.

"Lucy you don't have to run away from me." Gray whispers into my ear. I feel a sob escape my lips, and mind you it was pretty loud. I take a deep breath and try not to sob. The last thing I need is Natsu barging in here. Instead I shake in Gray's arms as he keep me steady. Gray pulls away a little so we can see each other face-to-face. "I'm not gonna stop chasing you even if you run."

I feel a giggle escape my clamped throat. In a very groggy and dry voice I say, "That sounded really creepy."

Gray rolls his eyes and smiles. "You know what I mean."

I pull him closer so I can burrow my face in his neck once more. Gray allows me to soak up his neck for some unknown reason. After a couple of minutes my sobs end. I'm not shaking anymore. I stand completely still in Gray's hold. But I still don't want him to let me go.

Maybe if someone knew of our relationship, maybe if someone could have helped me get over him, I wouldn't be so helpless in Gray's arms. Maybe instead I would be in my pajamas eating ice cream and cake with Erza, Levy, and Mira. Maybe if people knew then they would keep us away from one another at all costs. If that were the case I would never be able to feel these arms around me that I feel now.

I wouldn't want that. It doesn't matter that I had to bear a burden on my own. I want Gray. I don't care what others think. I'm not letting others know. Even if it hurts, not being with Gray would be harder. Now that I know that, I won't allow someone to take him away from me.

I pull away from Gray. "Gray, let's date again. Secretly. Please?"

Gray grins. "That's what I've been trying to convince you this whole time."

"I think I sort of understand. Gray I just wanna be with you." I say. Gosh why did that sound so cheesy? It sounded so much better in my head. I look at the blank faced Gray. "What do you say?"

Gray leans in and plants a soft kiss on my lips. He tastes as minty as ever. His lips are so familiar. They move in perfect sync with my own. I feel his hands touch my waist and my own run through the hair I longed to touch earlier. Gray pulls away for some much needed air. "That answer your question?"

I smile and pull his face back down to mine. After a while panic surges through me. I quickly pull away. "I need to get back! I've been gone for too long."

If Levy were to wake up with a sudden need to go to the washroom or a glass of water I'd be toast! Or if Erza is planning on checking beds to make sure we're not doing something bad, then I'd for sure die. She's the type of person to do that. I am not willing to say I went to the washroom on the sixth floor _again_.

Gray plants a sweet kiss on my cheek and opens the door for me. "You're welcome at anytime alright?"

I take a deep breath and smile gladly at the boy. As I exit and head down the hall I touch my lips. The sensation is still there. With a grin and a bounce to my step I make my way up the stairs and back to my room. I slip into my bed and relive the moment. This definitely is a great trip.


	5. Cat's Out Of the Bag

"Lu-chan! Wake up!" Levy urges, nudging me roughly. Since when did she have so much strength? Having much less hours of sleep than her, I felt like my eyes had been shut for five minutes. The redness showed the lack of sleep. Levy blinks at the oddness of my eye colour. "Why are your eyes so red? It looks like you haven't slept all night. Which can't be true cuz I saw you-"

Levy ends her sentence there and I just smirk. "Hey I know the events that took place yesterday. And I want details later, you hear me?"

Levy rolls her eyes. "I swear when I find out your dirty secrets I will never let you forget it. Now hurry up for breakfast."

I make a loud grunt as Levy exits our room. She mutters a comment which I think was a sarcastic "sexy" before leaving me alone in my bed. Maybe I should just skip breakfast and stay in bed. I don't mind that plan. Ugh but Gray will be there... And I want to see him.

I spring out of bed and look through my suitcase. Okay, I need a simple but nice and casual outfit. Maybe I'm over thinking it. Yeah, I'll just wear jeans and a tank top. I change quickly, taking a glance over at the clock. It's 7:45 and I still have to brush my teeth! I quickly get out my toothbrush and toothpaste and head to the washroom.

By the time I'm done, it's 7:56. I take a final look in the mirror before heading to the restaurant. The whole gang is sitting at a booth next to the one we were using before. Gray is sitting at the very end, so I sit next to Lisanna. Gray mouths that he tried to save me a spot. I shake my head and mouth it's okay back.

As our food arrives everyone goes off into their own little conversations. Gray and I sneak glances at one another every so often. It's a dangerous game since he keeps winking. I scowl and shake my head at the action but Gray just smirks and continues.

"Hey, everyone!" Cana announces, standing up from her seat. "How about after breakfast we head to the bar?"

"Early morning drinking. Really Cana?" Lisanna asks.

"Wait a minute." Cana says, waving her hand over Lisanna's face to shush her. "I think we should play a drinking game. Kind of like Ten Fingers but if you haven't done what that person says, you take a shot instead of put a finger down. Or you could do another way where you say you have_ never_ done this and whoever has done it, puts a finger down."

"Who would be the winner?" Elfman asks.

Cana grins. "That's the fun of it! There is no winner. We just get to have a fun time being drunk and laugh at the other drunk people. Plus, daytime drinking is the funniest time for drinking. What do you guys say?"

"I'm down!" Natsu says. One by one everyone agrees, including me. This could be really fun!

"What's Ten Fingers again?" Lisanna asks.

"Okay so everybody has ten fingers up. We go around taking turns saying something we've done and whoever hasn't, puts a finger down." Cana explains. "In this case, instead of putting a finger down, we'll take a shot of alcohol."

"And who's tab is this going to be on?" Mira asks.

Cana grins at Elfman. "Thanks for volunteering."

"What? But I never even said-" Elfman begins but is interrupted by Cana shoving some rice into his mouth.

"Eat up so we can go already!" Cana demands. The excitement is just oozing out of her. I kind of get the feeling Cana will take a shot each round, even if she's not supposed to. And even then she won't end up being the most drunk!

I glance over at Gray. He's wiggling his eyebrows in my direction. I giggle and continue eating my meal. Obviously Cana is growing increasingly impatient and I don't want to face her wrath when she's alcohol deprived. No one does.

When everyone is finished, Cana hops up from her seat and leads the way down to the lobby where the bar is. She has a smile on her face like a little kid. I walk at the back of the pack with Gray next to me. Because everyone is ahead of us, Gray has his arm around my shoulders. Even if someone were to look back, I'm sure they'll mistake this as a friendly gesture.

"Find a seat people!" Cana instructs. "Hello! We'll be taking shots thank you! Can we get about 20 bottles of alcohol?"

"20 bottles?!" Juvia shrieks. Cana shrugs with a guilty smile.

I laugh and take a seat next to Mira and Gray. We practically dominate the stool section of the bar. The bartender places a shot glass in front of each of us and pulls out 20 bottles of the alcohol Cana instructs for. There are mixes of vodka, soju, sake, jack and others I'm not so sure of. I'm just praying I don't get alcohol poisoning. That's my only wish.

The game begins with Cana. She says she's drunk for nights on end, her consecutive days being 15 days. Every night. To which everyone took a shot to, even Cana herself. Just as I thought. Laxus goes next. He says he's been with three girls in one night and followed up with another two later in the morning. More shots. Elfman says he's only been with one person in terms of sex. Only Laxus, Cana, Gajeel take a shot. Being a virgin doesn't count so I don't take a shot.

Gajeel says he was once approached by Jenny, to which he declined. This comes as a surprise and plenty of shots taken. Juvia says she's only been in love once. I look over at the frowning Gray. Obviously this one is very burdensome for him. Neither of us take a shot. Lisanna says she's too shy to admit her feelings to the guy she's been crushing on for years. Nearly everyone takes a shot. Natsu says he isn't looking for a relationship at the moment. Everyone takes a shot.

Levy says sometimes it was hard for her to compare herself to the others but she's comfortable now. Everyone takes a shot. Erza says she's always wanting to be a better leader, one who can protect everyone. Bottoms up. Mira says she wishes for a loving husband and 4 children within the next five years. Everyone laughs and takes a shot.

My turn. "I used to have a crush on someone in this room a _long_ time ago but now I've moved on."

"Well while we're on the topic," Cana stands from her stool. She sends a sloppy point to Gray. "When we were kids, I liked you. There I said it." Cana flops back down and takes a shot. I feel my jaw drop and take a look at the surprised Gray.

Laxus points his chin towards Lisanna. "To be honest, it's kind of gross but I used to like you back when we were kids."

Lisanna gasps. Laxus raises his arms immediately. "But not anymore! I like someone older and more suitable now."

Mira's shoulders slump. She looks down at her glass and twirls the alcohol within it. "Natsu I used to think you were adorable."

"Eh?" Natsu looks extremely shocked. "I used to like Erza! When she wasn't scary, that is."

Erza glares at the pink head. Everyone begins to complain and argue. Confessions pop up everywhere. My eyes widen into large saucers. This is my doing. I sigh deeply. I laugh at Gajeel and Natsu's bickering for a few seconds before growing tired again. My patience is running thin.

"Oi! Oi!" Gray shouts over the ruckus. "It's my turn you assholes."

Everyone quiets down and allows the final person to take his turn. Gray smirks. He looks everyone over and his eyes land on mine and stay there as he makes his confession. "I've been in a secret relationship now for months."

No one seems very shocked as they take their shots. Me on the other hand am stunned. Gray and I stare at one another. He reaches out and takes my hand in his on the table, in front of everyone to see. I can feel my face heating up. The only thing telling me this is real is the sound of my rapid breathing. Almost no one notices that I don't take a shot until Natsu points it out.

"Lucy, you're in a secret relationship too? How come you haven't said anything? Oh some on! Spill the beans! Who is it?" Natsu goes on. Everyone looks at Gray and I and no one moves. It's silent for the longest amount of time. It must finally click to Natsu as he looks from Gray to me because he says a knowing, "Ohhhh."

"Gray... You and Lucy?" Juvia questions.

It's happening. Gray is actually ready to tell them about us. I feel a large smile cross my lips. "We can explain."

"How could you guys go on like that for so long without telling any of us?" Levy asks. I feel my heart drop to my stomach but Levy continues. "Wasn't it difficult? You should have told me man! I would have definitely backed you up."

I let out a nervous laugh, happy with Levy's positive reaction. Gray smiles as well. "Sorry we didn't say anything sooner. It was my fault for wanting to keep our relationship a secret. But recently it became too much to bear for Lucy so I decided to let it out. All of you deserve it."

Erza stands up and gestures for the door. I feel panic surge through me and squeeze Gray's hand tighter. Erza points at the bar door. "Girls, I suggest we head to the hotspring to hear more about this secret relationship before we make quick judgements."

"Erza's right." Mira stands and heads for the door but not before sending an encouraging smile at Gray and I. "I wanna be happy for the two of you but I want to know more details before I make my final judgement. I support you guys no matter what though. As long as the two of you are happy."

Levy and Lisanna grab me by my shoulders and drag me out of the bar with giggles. I can hear the boys congratulating Gray and ordering more beers. I take a look at him and see him give me a warm smile. I feel my heart warm at the gesture. He did this for me. Suddenly he's out of my vision as we head to the staircase. All of us girls one by one march up to the seventh floor with Erza leading the pack.

When I reach my bed I take a moment and sit on the edge. I stare at the wall with the biggest, goofiest grin without meaning to. I can't help it. I'm stunned and yet so amazingly happy and satisfied. Although I am a little nervous for what the girls have to say, especially Erza.

Speaking of which, the red head peeks her head into Levy and I's room, gesturing Levy to hurry. She looks over at me and says, "We'll wait for you in the hot spring. But don't take too long. I speak for everyone when I say we're more than a little anxious to knw more about this scandal."

"Are you guys gonna attack me?" I ask jokingly.

"Pretty much." Erza replied with a grin and wink. She makes her leave after that comment.

I take a deep sigh and reach out for my bathing suit. Instead of changing in the changing room I decided to change in my own room. I wrap one of the towels from the washroom around myself and head down the stairs. I'm feeling more determined than ever to spill the beans with the girls.

As I open the door to the main floor I bump into Gray. I laugh when I see his nervous expression. "The guys are gonna tear me open and eat me with questions in about thirty seconds, just like the girls are going to do with you."

"So what do we do and say?" I ask with a raised brow.

Gray does a half smile and messes up my hair. "Tell them the truth."

I throw myself onto Gray, wrapping my arms around his torso. He pulls me into a just as eager hug. As we pull away I give him a kiss on the cheek and say, "Thanks."

Gray nods and allows me to head to the hot spring. I'm not going to ruin this moment now. I'm glad I gave Gray that second chance. Finally my friends know. Finally no more lies and excuses. Finally I can squeal and giggle with my friends. Ugh, finally! Although I'm not looking forward to the intrusive questions. I'll share whatever I can.

* * *

**A/N:** _Guyyyssss. The next chapter is going to be so much fun to write look yeahhh. _

_I know this one was kind of boring but idk man. Just leave me a review to let me know what I should do to make it better or what you want to see next! Yay! Thanks for reading! Bye!_


	6. Spilling The Beans

"So how did your story start in the first place?" Erza begins. All eyes are on me, six vs. one.

I feel a blush on my cheeks. "Well you know how during our shots game my confession was that I used to really like someone when I first joined the guild? That person was Natsu, just because he brought me in and accepted me as a team mate. But after finding out everything about Lisanna, I just sort of stopped liking him. That and the fact that Gray and I had suddenly started talking more and more and we were growing increasingly fond of one another."

"Wait, so you stopped liking Natsu... For me?" Lisanna interrupts. I nod. She blushes and motions for me to continue.

"By fond of one another, I mean really fond. I really began liking him but felt bad because I knew how much Juvia liked him. And I know how much she still does... But after Lyon came into the picture I thought maybe there was hope that Gray and I could be together and Juvia would end up with Lyon instead."

Juvia blushes. "Although Juvia really liked Gray-sama, Juvia wants him to be happy. If he doesn't feel the same about Juvia then she'll have to accept it Juvia guesses. He _did_ know Lucy-san before he got to know Juvia."

"Sooo is that a consent?" I ask nervously. Juvia nods happily. I beam.

"But when did you start to really go out, and how did you know about his feelings towards you?" Mira interrogates with an inspector/detective or whatever persona.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I just sort of wanted to know how he felt so I straight up asked him once when we were alone. It wasn't a very straight-forward, 'do you like me?'. I just asked if he was looking into being in a relationship with anyone and if anyone from the guild matched his ideal type." I explain. "He ended up describing someone who fit me perfectly." I take a moment to giggle. "He even asked what height I was before repeating it, saying that was the height his ideal was."

Cana shakes her head. "What a cheesy idiot."

"After that we would always look at each other and it would be so awkward but he finally had the guts to ask me out. When we went on the date he told me to keep our relationship a secret. When I first asked him why he said it was more thrilling that way. I gave him a pointed look so he admitted that he didn't want to cause a rift between anyone in the guild or the team." I lose myself in the thought of how great Gray is. I smile. And he's all mine.

"It was okay at first until I realized how much we were lying to everyone. It's not something easy for me. I didn't want to continue to deceive you guys so a couple of days ago we broke it off. After a very embarrassing encounter, which I will not mention more of, he suggested we get back together. I didn't realize that after spending months together, even though the ending times were tough, I didn't want to stop being with him.

I thought that we would go back to dating in secret, but he surprised me today. I really didn't expect for him to do this but I'm so, so happy he did." I end. I look at each of the girls' faces. Most of them are getting ready to squeal, other than Cana who comes up and places an arm over my shoulder.

"Question time! Is he a good kisser?" Cana asks. The other girls nod in agreement. "When was your first kiss?"

I feel my cheeks turn pink. Here comes the tearing me open part. "Yes. He's the best. Our first kiss was on our second date. It was really sweet, we were trying to bake something together but Gray wasn't a very good helper and ended up distracting me a lot. I'm pretty sure we made cookies, because I remember I was going to give one to everyone at the guild. Gray just ended up kissing me. It wasn't very long but it was really sweet."

"How far have you two gone?" Levy asks with a wiggle to her brows.

I squeal along with the rest of the girls. "Not very far!"

"Have you slept with him?" Cana pokes on.

This is the eating me alive part! I hide my face from embarrassment and squeal. "No! No no no! Of course not! I'm not ready for that!"

Cana's face drops from disappointment. "Oh come on! Dude, you've been together for months now!"

"Cana, shut up." Mira says. She turns her attention to me. I give her a grateful smile. "Do you love him?"

I freeze. Do I love Gray? I clear my throat and look down. "I-I don't know... But even if I d-did, I don't think I could admit here."

Mira nods. Fair enough. Juvia hollers from the other side of the hot spring. "Elaborate please!"

"Well I didn't really think about that..." I confess. "I just knew I liked him. A lot. But I never thought about that word, mainly because I guess it doesn't matter much to me. I just want to be with Gray and that's it. He makes me feel happy and that's all I could ever want. Plus I wouldn't know if he does, so I'm just happy with where we stand as of now."

Levy takes a step forward. "So what are your plans now? Do you guys want to go public?"

"Uhm..." I take a moment to think. "I definitely want to tell the rest of the guild. But other than that, we're not so sure. We really haven't gotten a chance to discuss anything you know."

"How was secretly dating?" Lisanna asks. "I mean, like Gray said, it would have been thrilling at first right? Was it really that fun?"

I laugh. "Yeah it kind of was. I felt like we were pulling some kind of prank on you guys without you knowing. But after a while it began to feel like a really bad joke. Now I'm glad it's no longer something to laugh about and everyone is taking it a lot more seriously."

"You're a lucky one, you know that?" Erza says. "Gray is a good guy. I've known him since forever. He's like my brother. I know he's gonna wanna treat you like you're the reason he's alive. He's going to make you feel like a princess. Don't take advantage of it. Treat him just as good, alright? That's the only way I'll accept this relationship."

I nod. "I'd do whatever it takes."

Erza smiles. "Good. Then we should probably go get packing. We leave tomorrow afternoon and I want us all to come back here in the morning for an early morning dip before departing."

We all exit the hot spring and make our way upstairs with our towels wrapped around us. As we pass the sixth floor, we see Gray leaning against the door. I walk up to him first. "Gray?"

Gray smiles. "I've been waiting for you. Can I talk to you before you go to bed?"

"Uhh..." I look down at my nearly nude body only covered with a towel. Erza takes a step forward and is ready to decline the offer very forcefully when Mira covers her mouth with her hand. The rest of the girls are giggling as they head up to the seventh floor. They make kissy noises to further embarrass Gray and I. It's obvious Gray is slightly embarrassed as well as I. I just smile at him and say, "sure thing."

Gray leads us to his bedroom. I still feel the embarrassment as we get away from the girls. Even after entering Gray's room and having the door closed behind us I feel like they're still watching. I shudder and decided to go and take a seat on Gray's bed. He follows behind me.

"How was the interrogation for you?" Gray asks, leaning against the wall, facing me.

I shrug. "It wasn't all that bad. The girls took everything really well and accepted everything. How about you?"

Gray shrugs. "Well the guys mostly had questions about how intimate we were and if we had slept together yet. They didn't even really care about how we got together or anything."

"Boys are just too weird." I say. "Although the girls wanted to know the same things. But I guess that_ is_ a big question that comes to mind first thing."

Gray nods and we are left in silence. Suddenly the room feels extremely small and I'm fully aware of my current attire. I jump off the bed and keep my head down, hoping my actions didn't suggest the wrong ideas. I speak quickly to Gray as I inch towards the door. "Okay, so if that's all you wanted to talk about, I'll just go get packing! Talk to me if you need anything-"

Gray moves to stand in front of the door. I hold the towel tighter around my body and look up nervously at Gray. He gives me a cocky smirk. He bends down so he can whisper in my ear,"Oh, one more thing, Lucy..."

I shiver from the feeling of the ghost of his breath on my ear. Gray lifts my head up by my chin and lands a kiss on my lips. I return it half-heartedly. I want to exit as soon as possible. Gray seems to get the message because he pulls away laughing. I look up at him even more embarrassed than before.

"Why is it that any time we're alone together and there's a bed somewhere near, you automatically assume I'm about to rape you?" Gray asks jokingly.

I raise a brow. "I don't know, maybe because there is a bed in the equation. You and I both know what that implies. Not to mention you're a guy, so most likely your hormones would take control over you in this type of situation."

Gray comically holds a hand over his chest and scoffs. He then shakes his pointer finger in front of me while saying, "I take that offensively."

"Good." I giggle.

Gray just shakes his head, plants another quick kiss on my lips and moves away, allowing me to exit. I thank him and make my leave. When I'm out of the room and into the hallway I take a deep breath of relief. Now all that's left to do is pack and we can be on our way to dreamland.

When I enter my room, I head to the washroom to change. When I exit, I find Levy packing. She has a pout on her face as she puts everything away. When I enter the room she glances at me and only pouts further. "I'm still sad you couldn't come to me about this."

I frown. "I know. I'm sorry. You're the first person I wanted to tell if given the chance." I say, taking a seat on my bed. "I didn't know what I was doing, to be honest..."

Levy places her suitcase on the ground and lays on her bed. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't know if we were doing the right thing by keeping it from you guys. Or dating in general. We didn't have a game plan, things just happened that we weren't thinking of." I say. "Like, we didn't expect to lie so much but we ended up doing a lot of that."

"I know it's confusing to you Lucy." Levy says supportively. "But it's alright now. You have your friends with you. You can stop worrying about doing us wrong, which you didn't by the way."

"I know, but still..."

"You know, we don't really care that you guys kept it from us. The main reason why we're kind of shocked and stuff is because we're worried for you two. How you only had each other through those times. We're just sad that it was tough on you. So don't worry about us, we're the ones who should be worrying about you."

I smile and lay in my bed. "Thanks Levy."

Levy grins. "I know, I'm the best, aren't I?"

I nod lazily and shut my eyes, slowly entering dreamland.

* * *

**A/N:** _This was such a fun chapter to write! Leave a review! :D_


	7. Rendezvous

"Here's to a great weekend!" Laxus toasts. All of us cheer and raise our glasses full of beer. To be honest I'm beginning to feel sick from the alcohol.

I feel Gray's arm wrap around my shoulders. I look up at his smiling face and sink myself lower into the hot water. I feel myself relax and try not to feel nauseous. Gray just laughs and jokes with the others. Everyone seems to be in an extremely great mood.

"This was an awesome trip." I comment. "We should do this again sometime."

"I will definitely make note of that." Erza says. "Trust me, I want us to wind down here again as soon as possible."

"Maybe next time we can bring Wendy or Evergreen!" Lisanna suggests. "Too bad they were both on jobs before."

"Next time there better be more girls around. I couldn't find someone attractive enough to take back to my room." Laxus complains. He looks over at Mira who seems to be holding back her anger. I know he's just doing it to get under her skin. I smirk. What her really wants is Mira herself in his bed.

Which reminds me! I turn to Levy and Gajeel. "So I couldn't help but notice Levy coming back to our room late the first night. Where exactly were you Levy?"

I wiggle my brows at the blushing girl. She laughs nervously as Gajeel just smirks. Levy clears her throat. "I-uhm-went to go give Gajeel something and we ended up talking for a while. I didn't know it would take that long. Sorry if I troubled or worried you."

Natsu laughs and says, "HAH! You definitely gave him something alright."

Lisanna slaps Natsu's arm. This doesn't affect him though. He continues to laugh. I laugh along with him. Picking fun at others is fun, and it feels good to give Levy a little payback from my interrogation last night. Although it was mainly just Cana who poked fun at me.

"Lucy, maybe we should come back here just the two of us next time?" Gray whispers into my ear huskily. I shiver. Damn Gray for having this affect over me. I try not to blush and pretend as if I didn't hear his words. Gray laughs and goes back to his conversation with Elfman.

"You know, you two make a cute ass couple." Cana compliments before taking a couple chugs of beer. "That is, for a pair of people I never imagined would end up together. But you're both pretty darn cute. You guys are lucky. You hear me? Lucky youngsters you are."

"She's drunk." I state with a shake in my head.

"The question is, when is she not?" Gray replies.

"Gray!" Erza yells out in her ordering voice. "I already spoke with Lucy but I must say this to you as well. Lucy's a great girl and I swear if you hurt her even just a slight bit from an accident such as stepping on her foot, you are dead. And I mean _dead._ Your death will be much worse than any other criminal could think of."

Gray is a bit speechless at first. I giggle and nudge him with my elbow. "Don't worry, she said the same thing to me?"

With a raised brow Gray asks, "She said _that_ to you?"

"Hmm, somewhat." I say teasingly. "Although it didn't sound as dangerous, just more grateful."

Gray takes a handful of water and splashes it directly into my face. I cough the water out and can only hear Erza scream Gray's name before the cold body next to mine is gone. I rub water out of my eyes to find Erza pinning Gray down at the bottom of the spring. Mira laughs nervously and tries to pull Erza off. Erza doesn't budge.

"Erza, it's okay! Please, that was not a big deal, Gray was just having some fun!" I say, pulling on Erza's arm. After another second Erza shrugs and gets off Gray's cold body.

Gray jumps up and gasps for air before laughing. Laughing. He had the audacity to laugh in front of Erza? Not the smartest move. Erza reaches out to grab Gray once again but I step in between. "You know in those moments before you die you become hysterical? Yeah, that's what's happening to Gray, so don't mind him."

"It's true, I saw the light and everything." Gray says in the most serious voice he can muster. Erza proudly pats him on the back before he bursts into another fit of laughter.

Juvia sighs. "Okay, can we go now? We've been in here for such a long time I'm pretty sure I'm turning into a raisin."

"Fine." Erza gives her own sigh. "I was really enjoying it here. Oh well, maybe another time."

As everyone exited the spring, Gray squeezed my shoulder. I look up to see him give me a wink as he heads off with the boys. I smile in return and head for the girls washroom to change. It was such a great weekend but now it's over and we now have to go back to the guild. Oh well. I feel like a brick has been raised off my chest and I can finally breathe.

"Can anything ruin your mood?" Levy asked with a teasing giggle. She hands me a towel as she grabs on for herself. The two of us stand in the corner of the changing room, away from the rest of the girls.

I raise a teasing brow of my own. "Oh, don't even get me started on your secret rendezvous Levy. I'm pretty much the master of secret meetings and dates."

Levy blushes. "Gajeel and I are not dating!"

"Not _yet,_ my dear friend." I wiggle my brows suggestively. Levy just laughs and places her hand on my face and shoves me away with a laugh. I pull her arm off and continue to poke at her. "You totally like him and you can't say anything otherwise because I have proof. And I'm your best friend that you can count on and trust."

Levy rolled her eyes and said light-heartedly. She turns away as she changes and allows me privacy as well. "Hey, you didn't come to me when you were in your secret relationship so I don't quite know how good your word is on that last part!"

"Fine, fine. I'll let you off this time but in a couple of days—" Levy cuts me off to change days to months "—I better hear a good and full report about every single thing like you guys did to me. Otherwise I'll... I don't know, push you."

"Push me?" Levy repeats me. She bursts into laughter. "Okay, that was the lamest thing I have ever heard and you have to admit it."

I roll my eyes but laugh. I have to agree that was really lame. "Oh, shut up."

"Finished?" Levy questions. I turn and find her staring at me anyway. "I guess you are!"

"Perv." I say as the two of us join the rest of the girls.

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu announces immediately as they enter the guild doors. Lisanna rushes after to calm the hyperactive boy down. The rest of us walk in one by one. Erza and Mira scold Natsu for his random behaviour. I only feel embarrassment and hide my face under my hand.

Gray's arm is draped around my waist, an obvious indicator that we are dating. At the thought, my stomach flutters. It's like in the romantic novels where when two people are first in their relationship and are in the honeymoon phase where the guy shows off his woman to the world, announcing that she's hers. I feel my cheeks turn pink.

I expect Gray to tease me put instead I feel his arm fall off my shoulder as he rushes to the magazine stand. He angrily yells out, "What the hell?"

I blink and stand still in surprise. Why would Gray shout like that? When I look up I find everyone staring at either Gray or me as if they know we're together, even before we walked in. There are some smirks, teasing smiles, happy smiles, and sorry smiles. Sorry smiles? Why would there be sorry smiles?

"What's the matter, Gray?" Erza asks. She gives me a look that tells me she notices the strange looks as well.

Gray turns around and heads back to me, handing me an issue of Sorcerer's Weekly. On the cover is a photo of me. Me. But not _just me_. It's Gray and I in front of his hotel room from last night when I was only in my swimsuit and towel. The header says, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Full Buster, more than friends? Or just a one night stand?

I feel my face grow hot. I take the magazine from Gray's grasp and flip to the article about Gray and I. My head feels light and my knees and everything else begins to shake. I can barely read with my hands trembling. As I read tears fill my eyes.

_-We've got the latest, up to date gossip! Recently, a few members of Fairy Tail, the number one guild in Fiore, headed out to a unisex hotspring to spend the weekend! Of course this could be seen as a friendly outing between acquaintances, but are we sure they were going to the hotspring for just a friendly outing? It seemed two of the guests, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster, seemed to be having an extremely friendly trip, if you get what I mean._  
_-Witnesses say they saw Lucy heading to Gray's hotel room **both** nights of the trip! The first night it seemed as if they were trying not to be found out. When she appeared at his door, Gray pulled her in without a moments hesitance. They remained in the room for a good hour or two. So what would two friends be doing sneaking around and staying in one another's rooms for hours? What else is there to do really?_  
_-The second night, however, they were more public. Lucy even went to Gray's room with only a bathing suit and a towel! Now you tell me what kind of events could take place with that kind of outfit! Still can't believe what you're reading? Check out the pictures on the next page! We've got full coverage of the whole trip!_  
_-But wait, Lucy and Gray were not the only pair to be getting feisty on this trip. But we'll leave that story for next week!_

I feel hot tears spill down my cheeks. This wasn't how I wanted everyone to know. I wanted to tell everyone in my own way when I was ready. But this, this is so embarrassing! And completely false! I'm not that kind of person but now my image is ruined! They didn't even get the full story, they took the situation and flipped it around to give it a new meaning to make it "juicy"!

"Of all the rumours I've ever had about me..." I begin, on the verge of breaking down. "This is by far the worst..."

Erza grabs the magazine from my hands and tears it apart. She shreds it with her own hands into tiny pieces, not leaving a single trace left. Gray pulls me into him, enveloping me into a comforting hug. I just stand and cry into Gray's shoulder.

Gray pulls back and wipes my tears away. He smiles and gives my shoulders a light squeeze. "We'll get through this together, alright? We just got back together and I'm not letting some stupid ass rumour ruin our relationship, got it?"

"Easy for you to say, lover boy." Cana comments, another issue of the magazine in her hands. "This isn't as bad for you as it is her."

"Shut up, Cana." Gray says but not harshly. "I'm gonna protect Lucy."

Cana sighs with a shrug. She gives me a light pat on the back before walking off. As she exits she says, "If you say so, Gray..."

Everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing and watched us. It boils my blood to think they assume we just got together after some sort of fling this magazine is presuming! They must all think lowly of me now!

"And what the hell are you looking at?!" Gray shouts at the rest of the guild members. Gray seems to have read my thoughts. "You guys don't know anything! Lucy and I have been dating for months! We're not even in that kind of intimate relationship! If any of you believed even a _letter_ of that article, you are dead to me. Come on, Lucy."

With that Gray takes my hand and drags me out of the building.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ohh~ Interesting stuff, hey? ;) _  
_OMFG the return of Fairy Tail! Masayume Chasing Chasing~~ I love BoA so much. _

_I'm so sorry for not posting recently. It's just the loads of homework and also lack of inspiration. But I mean, come on, with that new episode I just had to. Did you guys love the scene where Lucy hides behind Gray as much as I did? asdfghjkl CUTIES. _

_Anyways, Leave a review! :)_


End file.
